


Untempered

by Misaki_Selch



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurot (Final Fantasy XIV), Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Amaurotines (Final Fantasy XIV), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ascians (Final Fantasy XIV), Dark Past, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Kissing, Love Confessions, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Lives, Romance, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Tragedy, Truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_Selch/pseuds/Misaki_Selch
Summary: The Warrior of Light finds herself conflicted after the death of Emet-Selch. The more they find out about the past the more she understands what might have went on. Did she truly have to kill him. Why does she keep dreaming of him? And why is he walking with her? A ghost only to be seen by her, much like Ardbert but this time it is different? A second chance? Or is he just there to give her the knowledge she needs?
Relationships: 14th - Relationship, 14th Member of the Convocation of Fourteen/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 13





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexandriaVolturi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaVolturi/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Light finds herself haunted by dreams of old Amaurot. Of Emet-Selch and his past.  
> Ere long even the Ancient himself appears before her. As if he has been watching the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank AlexandriaVolturi.  
> I did read her fancition which inspired me to write my own piece. So please do go and check her out.  
> And she wrote my favorite Emet-Selch centered fanfiction : https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834702/chapters/54573556
> 
> Also big thanks for reading the first real draft and helping me with some smaller issues ^.^

_ "Remember... Remember us. Remember that we once lived...",a faint smile on the lips of Emet-Selch. And then he dusts into Aether. Like sparkles... Full of light. No body left behind, nothing is left but memory. _

Misaki shot upward from her bed, sweat dropping from her forehead. The same dream again, haunting her. Ever since she had killed Emet-Selch thrown the axe through him, watched him dissipate into aether she dreamt of him. Dreamt of Amaurot and things she did not know. She hated to admit it but she missed him, something deep inside her missed him. She had so many questions that were to be left unanswered because the only person who could have answered them was gone. 

She let out a long and tired sigh, if he was here she could get more answers. Answers she needed. Now that Elidibus was starting plans on his own she needed to know. All the conversations she had with Emet rang in her ears. "Seven times rejoined.. You stand only to gain... Not that you would remember.. You can't.. Be her..",she mumbled to herself. She let herself fall down into her bed massaging her temple

_ There is one place I could visit for answers, _ she thought maybe the figure she spoke to there could help her. She closed her eyes seeing the grand city of Amaurot like she was there. The tall buildings and spires that gleamed deep in the ocean. She could go there right in the morning look for that particular shade and ask him.

**_Remember_ ** .. Misaki closed her eyes the thoughts still running in her head as she soon drifted into another dream. But this one would be much different.

_ Remember… Remember that  _ **_we_ ** _ once lived.. _

**#############################################**

_ "Have you heard the news Hythlodaeus turned down the seat. They gave it to the young sorcerer friend, the protege! Hades. He is now Emet-Selch.", an Amaurotine said to another one closeby. She never meant to spy but whenever his name was spoken she ought to listen closely. _

_She felt sadness creeping up inside her furrowing her brow beneath her mask. Why did Hades not tell me. I knew that news about the Fourteen spread fast, but I'd rather had heard it from himself,_ _she thought. She started to move faster, she would not want be apart for much longer from him. Her feets carried her to her home her heart still feeling heavy from the news she had heard from strangers and their conversations rather than from the person she wanted to hear them from._

_ She opened the door moving inside her hand removing her red mask that covered all of her face. It was clearly meant to be female, with two circles of white making it look different from the ones her brethren wore. It had a rather peaceful expression. She placed it right beside another red mask, that only did cover half of the face, almost an angry expression if not mischievous could be seen. And yet again two circled ornamental lines could be seen.  _

**_This dream was different, more like a memory of something so familiar yet never seen by the Warrior of Light. Remember._ ** _ The figure raised its head again from the mask as steps could be heard. And a man with a rather bored expression came around the corner a book in his hand, his face slightly lit up when he looked at her. "Venat..", he said almost with a husky passion. "I did not think you back for another few days. I.. Missed you." _

_ He moved closer a few locks falling out of place from his white hair. The almost golden eyes had a longing stare. _

_"_ _Hades.. or should I call you... The most eminent Emet-Selch?" a feeling of hurt rushing through her body causing her to shift her eyes to the floor. The steps closed in faster and she felt his hands tightly grab her cheeks making her look at him." Don't you dare think like you always do again. I just took the position because Hythlodaeus refused it. And the void had to be filled.. It is an honor, and I did it for you to help you..", she cut him off by placing a tender kiss on his lips. "I had rather heard it from you.. that you had been given the title of Emet-Selch. And there is no one who is better suited for this position. Your love.. For Aumarot and our star far succeeds the love you feel for me..", she smiled almost sadly._

_ Hades let his finger draw the line of her cheek bones sighing and yet again raising her head slightly looking into her eyes. The golden flames dancing full of passion and love. None would ever see this side of him, Venat thought almost smiling gently. This was just reserved for her as he always said, no one would know him better than she did. For no one else did he care as much. Maybe Hythlodaeus as he was his best friend but for her he always had time. Would always lend an ear to her ideas no matter how crazy.  _

_ "Venat..." he pulled her slightly closer placing one arm around her hips pulling her firmly into his arms. He placed a kiss on her cheek almost whispering into her ears. "Venat... I would do anything.. To spend my nigh eternal life.. With you...this Star.. This city.. It all is bland without your light in it. Since the first time I saw the glimmer or your soul.. Of your light.. I only became Emet-Selch to protect this star.. So I might protect you. Protect you from your adventures.. ",a small chuckle escaped his lips. _

_ He looked into her eyes smiling at her:"Nothing I do is for myself.. All is for you.. Only.. You.. I did not want to keep you from your duties.. So I did not try to find you. I knew you would come home sooner or later.." another smile adorned his lips and he pulled her slightly closer as she moved her arms around his shoulder into his soft hair gripping it tightly and removing the last inches before kissing Hades. She felt the sweet tickle in her body. As if sweet liquid was running through her whole body. _

**#############################################**

Once more did Misaki shot up from her bed heavily breathing. Her eyes moving frantically. "..Venat.. and Hades.. were lovers... but she.. she summoned Hydaelyn, she is her heart... that's.. " she closed her eyes remembering when Emet-Selch told her, that even Ancient Beings would have Family, Friends, Comrades and Lovers. She remembered his head looking down his eyes almost closing: "Not that you would remember..." Her eyes opened shaking her head frantically. "Venat.. am I..?" She shakes her head yet again, this was impossible.. Emet-Selchs words in her head once more lingering...  _ Impossible you can't be her. _

A slow clap was to be heard "My my my.. my dear warrior of light.. You finally seem to remember.." She would knew this voice from anywhere, her look shot up to where the clap came from he was sitting on her bed. A gasp escaped the lips of the Miqo'te and she moved back a bit.

He scoffed: "Do not worry my hero, I will not harm you. I have no intention to do any of that. You did prove yourself worthy after all." He moved ever closer towards her and touched her cheek, or at least tried it. His hand moved right through her and although she should not feel anything. Something inside her reacted as if pulling at her, as if trying to wake up from slumber _. _

He seemed angry pulling his hand back: "Well this is certainly worse than death." He let out a sigh looking back to Misaki: "So my dear, how come you whisper my name in your dream?” ,a smirk on his lips that quickly vanishes as she shoots him a glare. His head moving towards the window: “You said her name.. the name of your past..” ,a sigh escaped him as he looked towards her. “You had but the faintest colour of Venat’s soul inside you. But now I can clearly see it, crystal.. you have her crystal soul..”

He once more reached for her, the eyes filled with almost the selfsame passion as in her dream. Once more his hand let her feel something but he in return could not feel a thing. "Your rejoined.. eight times now, almost complete… I figured you found but another piece of her back that day.. " He leaned back a slight inch looking up to the ceiling. 

Still surprised Misaki leaned forward looking at Emet-Selch. He wasn't in his Garlean Body.. but rather like in her dream. Just a black robe and almost long white hair with soft curls falling around his face. Still golden eyes still looking rather bored by all of it.

Something inside her tugged yet again, she felt almost overtaken, her hands reaching out her finger slightly touching his hair moving towards his cheek. His skin was soft, even warm if she had not seen him literally fail at touching her she would have thought him alive.

His eyes shot towards her opening further in surprise as if seeing something new in her. His lips opened slightly "Venat..." he whispered leaning slightly into her touch.

"How.. are you here.. I threw Ardberts axe through you.. you.. you became Aether.. you were gone." ,Misaki wanted to remove her hand but she could not. It was as if she did not want to and she found herself not wanting to in any way. It felt right.

Emet-Selch scrutinized her his eyes taking in something that was beyond her vision. He did not move besides leaning into the touch as if it meant sweet salvation.

"I never lied to you, so I won’t start now. I have no idea, if I were to guess I would say it was the undying bird of my past.. Daeus.. as if you knew."

He sighed once more moving closer to the Miqo'te as if longing for more. She furrowed an eyebrow and then something inside her took control her hand moved towards his cheeks down his neck to the place where his heart should be. Emet-Selch turned to her once more his aurum eyes locking with her odd-eyes. The deep ocean blue and the gold coloured eyes.

"Venat.. she always did this. When we did not see each other for a while. Testing if my heart was still beating.."

Misaki coaxed her head to the side, an almost gentle smile adorned her face she watched his aurum eyes fill with a certain glimmer: "So Venat was your lover? And.. you are not dead, because of a bird that could not die? A plot by some Daeus?" Her head tilted even more to underline her questions.

Emet-Selch looked at her bored at the myriad questions: "Venat..what you were back then not like now.. not whole.. sundered.. by Hydaelyn..." he spat out the name and then sighed once more learning into her touch getting ever so closer. She heard his heartbeat quietly felt his breath tickling her ears. 

"Hythlodaeus.. once asked me to kill a failure of creation. A bird made of fire feathers with amazing healing properties.. Souls cannot be made.. they are all around us and one such miserable soul had latched onto this bird.. trying to kill itself over and over.." He sighed "He asked me to deliver it to the Underworld as we could not leave a creation like this to suffer.. my magical powers far exceeded the ones from other Ancients. And so it fell to me to usher the soul into the Lifestream.. I never thought much of it but now when I look back I wonder where the healing properties went.. Seems your plan to kill me did not succeed." 

Misaki shaked her head faster than anticipated: "I never wanted to kill you! I want to understand. You were right back then, I killed Ascians solely because they wanted me dead and I just presumed them to be bad.. but I understand your conviction I truly do. But I can not condone thousands of lifes being sacrificed! I want to know more about how things happened would you tell me? Would you tell me what you want?"

She took his head into her hands made him look at her. Emet-Selch raised his eyebrows once more reaching out to her only to actually be able to touch her this time, letting out a sigh of sweet relief: "All I ever wanted.. was for Amaurot to be whole once more.. to bring back what I lost.. have back my Venat..our brethren."

His face came closer once more and their foreheads were now placed together he sighed: "I am once more feeling..What did you do to me Warrior of Light..." His lips slightly brushed her forehead with a soft kiss.

Misaki was confused she felt almost pulled back as if she wasn't entirely in control: "Maybe.. we can find out once more.. We found a building.. made by your.. kind.. It had visions of Venat.. and some information. Help us finding out Emet-Selch... Finding out what truly happened.. what of Hydaelyn.. Zodiark.. why your planet died. I'm sure.. if we work together we can find out. I'm sure of it." Hope glimmering in her eyes. Maybe there was yet hope to be on peaceful terms with Emet-Selch. Especially since she felt so close to him. 

Emet-Selch looked at her almost smiling with a hint of sadness he said: "Venat had the heart of a hero.. wanted to help everyone always.. she made it her life helping those in need.. And so do you hero. You did.. pass the test.. proofed yourself worthy to inherit this star, so I shall be with you once more and lend you my knowledge and strength. Fleeting it may be though." 

He raised her chin ever so slightly perfectly aligning their lips. "Let me just ask this favour. Let me kiss you, let me kiss you like I used to eons ago."

Some part of her was taken back by the request, and yet a part of her wanted to give into his request. She blinked a few times before she slowly nodded. Emet-Selch almost smiled at her as he lowered his lips onto hers, giving her a tender but passionate kiss. She felt as if this kiss was the right thing. As if it was meant to happen, as if something waited for this for a long long time.

And although she found herself enjoying the kiss she suddenly felt as if the ground beneath her feet was removed. Her head aching with incredible pain. The Echo was calling she felt herself falling against Emet-Selch who firmly catched her in his arms almost panicked saying her name. Before she completely drifted of into the vision of the Echo.


	2. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki finds herself drowning in the Echo. Never did she experience an Echo like this.

_ Amaurot was a beautiful city, magnificent and for Venat it was the most beautiful at night. The high spiraling towers gleaming and Buildings touching the sky further and further amidst a shower of stars. The lamps giving just enough light for the paths without obscuring the sight of the night sky. Soft spoken words and laughter filled the streets. Venat lay down in the grass in a small park amidst some flowers. At this time there was rarely any Amaurotine on their way but still the city was pulsing with life. She put down her mask taking a deep relieved breath before pushing back the cowl feeling the breeze run through her hair, revealing the blueberry eyes and her dark coloured hair.  _

_ She looked up into the night sky where myriad stars showed themselves. Before she heard steps approaching her and before long she was not alone anymore. _

_ "What a peculiar sight to behold. Venat.. laying down in the grass. There is only one other person I know that enjoys the same." She felt the grass shift as the person sat down. _

_ Venat smiled as she set up: "Hythlodaeus if my memory does not deceive me?" _

_ She heard a chuckle: "Well yes. Dear Venat.. may I actually introduce you to a dear friend of mine?" _

_ Venat furrowed her brows and looked at him: "Well I did not know you were a man of many friends Hythlodaeus. I perceived you as myself. Rather.. keeping to thyself." She sighed and continued: "You know most regard me as rather.. different due to my viewings of creation. Are you sure your friend would enjoy my company? I do not feel like being a burden to any Amaurotine more than I already am." _

_ Hythlodaeus took of his mask and his green eyes seemed to stare into her soul: "Well Venat.. this friend.. he is much the same as you and I. But if you let me speak plainly he seemed to already have certain interest in you." He looked at her mask: "My dear friend is certainly a man with many interests but he is bad at making friends. So I figure I take chances if I see him be interested in certain persons. Hades has ever been rather complicated in his own right but he is a good man." _

_ Venat huffed: "Hythlodaeus, you surely jest. The Hades that is already perceived to be a genius? He will sooner than later have a place in the Convocation. He surely will not be interested in the likes of me." _

_ "You do have a talent for undermining your incredible talent. You know the fourteenth seat just got vacant. There is certain whispers of you being considered." Hythlodaeus carefully studied her reaction a smirk tugging at his lips. _

_ Her eyebrow shot up the eyes widen slightly: "Now you surely jest." _

_ He shakes his head: "I did get a visitor a few days ago, asking for my opinion of course I'd recommend my friend. They would be imprudent to not consider you. Thou is after all the only Amaurotine seeking adventures outside of Amaurot. There is no one knowing more than you about the things outside our beautiful city." _

_ Venat sighed: "My..friend...there is a reason why I seek outside the city. There is so much to see beyond our borders. I for one think they should have given this seat to you. Or this young protégé Hades surely would have been a better choice." _

_ Hythlodaeus stood up: "Oh Venat.. ever the noble soul. Lahabrea will seek you out tomorrow and you will be honored. Because after all I already got Hades to join me for this very intriguing event. So I ask you just once don't seek another adventure outside the walls but inside. I am sure, you will do more good than without this honorable seat and title." _

_ Venat looked at him as he put on his white mask once again: "You have planned this for a while haven't you?" _

_ Hythlodaeus chuckled and just waved at her moving away once again: "Thou should know.. Thou should know.." _

_ Venat simply sighed as she once again looked up to the stars. Was she really to be the next Persephone? _

**#############################################**

_ Lahabrea simply loved hearing himself talk, he went on with his speech regarding the seat and the title that would be given to a visionary person today. Venat just sighed why had she just accepted this. Adventures were what she lived for after all helping the less fortunate. _

_ "My dear friends let us welcome our new Persephone, Venat." ,Lahabrea moved his hand towards her holding the mask that would be given to her marking her as one of the Fourteen. An honour after all, only the Convocation of the Fourteen were given red masks, all of them looking different from one another. Clearly showing them to be different to any other Amaurotine. The mask was showing a clearly female face, a rather gentle expression carried on its face. And two white circled ornamentations on the outer layers.  _

_ Venat stepped up to the podium, it was common to take of the white masks and before long look at the crowd before holding the red mask in once hands giving a few words to her brethren. So Lahabrea handed her the mask and Venat took a deep breath before stepping to the crowd. Slowly removing her old mask. _

_ The raven black hair fell out of the cowl which Venat carefully removed, her blue eyes moving around the crowd finding Hythlodaeus next to the young protégé who seemed to stare directly through her. She once more took a deep breath smiling towards the crowd. Still feeling the eyes of Hades on her. _

_ "I shall wear the title of Persephone with pride. And do my best for Amaurot and all the star. I am thankful for this chance. And I hope I can serve you all well." Slowly raising the new red mask to her face putting it on.  _

_ The crowd applauded her and a few came over to congratulate her. So did her friend Hythlodaeus come over with his friend Hades.  _

_ "Congratulations my most eminent Persephone." ,Hythlodaeus said bowing down with a chuckle.  _

_ "You're insufferable Hythlodaeus. Please call me Venat. Or before long I will see our friendship be but a faint memory." Venat huffed at him before she looked towards Hades as she heard him let out a silent sigh. _

_ "Oh I thought I was the only one annoyed by your constant jests Hythlodaeus. My congratulations." Hades said bowing down. "It is very nice to make your acquaintance. I think you will make a wonderful Persephone. My name is Hades." _

_ Venat was a little confused, Hythlodaeus only bowed to her for his jests. To have Hades bow to her like that meant he did respect her deeply, something she wasn’t much acquainted with. She found herself smiling. "Well I am honored, Hades. I already heard a lot about you. Especially your work at the bureau. Thank you." _

_ Hythlodaeus smiled:"I see you seem to get along so far If thou would excuse me. Lahabrea wanted a word with me." He slowly retreated from the both of them chuckling to himself. He seemed content with his set up. _

_ Hades let out a sigh: "He set us up did he not?" _

_ Venat looked at him removing her mask: "As is his wont." _

_ Hades once more looked at her, before long removing his white mask. His golden eyes glimmering. The ashen white hair falling out of the cowl. "Forgive me but I can’t help but.." ,he seemed looking for the right words. _

_ "I know my view on creation magic in line with our star is perceived rather negatively but if you go outside and watch nature's creation..." ,Venat smiled at the memory of things she had seen. Sadly before long it was always the same her brethren would not understand her motives. _

_ Hades raised an eyebrow: "If I may speak my word. I do think your view is essential to future concepts, but what I wanted to say was that I have never seen a soul like your’s. As you know Hythlodaeus has a keen eye for the underworld as do I. It saddens me a little that I was not able to meet you earlier. Forgive me." _

_ Venat stared at him, never had she gotten any compliment like this at all. Her cheeks flared up. And she tried to look somewhere else as to now show him. "Forgive you for what?" _

_ "Well I was staring at you when I saw you one day although you seemed to not take notice. Hythlodaeus then told me about you well at least a bit. I would like to take the time to get to know you. May I abduct you from your own celebration so we may speak in private?" He smiled gently and moved a hand into her field of view. "There is a beautiful park closeby that has a vertiginous views of the firmament. Would you like to join me watching the firmament while having a conversation?" _

_ Venat looked up to look into Hades eyes glimmering with interest as it seemed: "Well Hythlodaeus after all set us up, he would not leave either of us alone until his plans work. Therefore yes you may abduct me to the park." She found herself slowly placing her hand into his feeling a tickling sensation as their skin touched.. _

_ For a few seconds it felt like they both were alone with one another in the room. While they could feel each others skin, she felt like being drawn to him. Hades was the first to wake up from the trance gently pulling her with him outside. A few eyes of the Amaurotine watching them with surprise. _

_ Hythlodaeus watching both of them leave holding hands smiling contently before he went back to the festivities that were now more about the scene that was just witnessed than the news of a new Convocation member. _

_ Hades was not lying when he talked about the park and its vertiginous view. It was rather uncommon to not wear their masks but Venat did not mind. She found herself observing Hades. He certainly was rather good looking, the white hair such a stark contrast to her raven black hair. He was slightly taller than her, but the thing that mostly catched her attention was his eyes, as if they were made of golden liquid. _

_ Hades seemed to spot her staring as he looked at her smiling "We arrived.." ,he sat down almost pulling her next to him. Venat had never felt so nervous, as she was rather close to him. Hades turnt his gaze to her blinking a few times. "Are you feeling well?" He asked with a rather concerned voice. _

_ "I.. oh.. yes I.. " ,Venat sighed putting a hand above her face. "Forgive me I am not used to being rather close to anyone. I dare say Hythlodaeus is one of my few friends if not one of the only ones." _

_ Hades chuckled: "It seems he was right after all we do fit together rather well. Almost a like. I do not either have many friends I am rather complicated or as others would say terrible to deal with... My abilities seem to attract all kinds of people to me but most just well must just seem to not care much for what lies beneath. And their souls.. their souls look bland to me.." he took her hand and put his own beneath her chin moving it towards the firmament. "Can you see the Underworld?"  _

_ Cautious she shook her head "I fear my talent for spotting the Underworld is rather nonexistent..." _

_ She suddenly felt Aether filling the air around them looking slightly towards Hades "I shall help you.. see with my eyes.." ,he mumbled before Venat looked back as her eyes seemed to adjust to the sheer amount of Aether used by Hades just to help her see like he did. She was speechless. It was as if another thousand and thousand lights had appeared shimmering in different colours one more beautiful than the other.  _

_ Hades could not help himself but smile at Venat, she looked much younger all of a sudden like a child that would see the beauty of the Underworld the first time which in her case may have been right.  _

_ Venat was still speechless never had anyone shown her this magnificent view she had to thank him. The impuls took her so quickly as she almost jumped into his arms tackling the young Hades to the ground he let out a surprised: "ooh.." _

_ They both were rather close now and Venat smiled at him before she realized what she was actually really doing. But before she could remove herself Hades simply pulled her down, her head resting on his arm: "Let me show you more.. please." _

_ "Forgive.. me.. for my rather impulsive.. I just.. I wanted to thank you I do not .. know what came over me." ,she mumbled but staying still as once more Hades used the Aether to help her see. _

_ "I think.. I would not mind to spend more days with you like this." ,Hades said as they both laid in the grass watching the stars. "I could spend nigh eternity looking at your soul.. I never saw this kind of colour.. in anyone else.." ,he mumbled to himself making Venat turn to him. _

_ And as she still was gifted with the same sight as Hades she could spot the deep red of his soul..  _ **_This should be made into a flower.. a beautiful red.. flower,_ ** _ she thought to herself. "I've never seen a red like this.. its.. like blood.." , she whispered. _

_ Hades turnt to her smiling gentle: "Well .. yours is white.. pure.. like snow.. almost like a crystal. Clear.." he seemed to be lost in thoughts for a while until he continued. "Any other soul.. I saw so far was mixed with colours.. myriads of them some beautiful but most seemed bland to me.. as if they miss the light.. But yours.. your soul.. is light."  _


	3. Memorys of Eld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admist Aether was Emet-Selch time was of no essence anymore. He was wondering why his soul was not moving to the Underworld or what the primitive beings called the Lifestream. He was supposed to go down like all would yet his soul seemed to sink softly down to the star again as if bound to something. For a while he did not know to where until he spotted the familiar soul. The soul of his Venat, the light that shined ever so brightly inside the Warrior of Light.

Hades held the Warrior of Light in his arms, looking down at her face she seemed to be rather peaceful after the initiation of the Echo.

Something he could spot clearly though was the soul of his loved one. She was almost overtaking the Warrior. He remembered how her shine came through before their battle he did not think it possible.

He did not want to hope that his dear Venat was still in this woman, and now her head was resting at his chest her hands gripping at his cowl.

He sighed wondering what vision she was seeing. Perhaps the memory of Amaurots final days? Maybe the day Zodiark and Hydaelyn were born. Before long he found himself looking down again, her face spoke of a more pleasent vision. Something he might have forgotten a long time ago.

His hand moved towards the face of the Warrior of Light carefully letting his hands follow the scar on her face wondering how that came to be.

"Venat.. Are you really in there.. Is that really the shine I loved.. Eons ago..", he mumbled to himself.

His hands wandered to her hair, raven black hair with white highlights. As if her inner soul wanted to call out for him, the hair reminded him of Venat. Her hair flowed down much further back then, admist her blues eyes. He clearly remembers the first day he saw her in the crowd. The day Hythlodaeus changed his reason to life.

** ################### **

_He was sitting on a bench admist a discussion with Hythlodaeus his eyes wandering around not particularly looking for something until he saw a blinding light. At first he thought that someone was playing a jest on him._

_"Ah you finally did spot her..", Hythlodaeus smiled amused until he continued. "I remember seeing her soul admist the Underworld for the first time, be it but a fraction of the things you would spot. I find her most intriguing."_

_Hades did not let his eyes leave her figure. Sometimes he'd wish that they were not wearing cowls, he wonders what hid beneath it._

_Hythlodaeus yet again chuckled:" Doth my eyes deceive me or is there a glow beneath your mask looking at Venat. Love at first sight of her soul? Thy haven't seen her beauty yet. Tis but a shame no one could ever win her heart."_

_Hades now turned to him glaring daggers through his friend but ere long finds himself searching for the bright soul again. Hythlodaeus knew how to annoy Hades, he had tried for Eons finding a match for his friend but all the woman he found were bland. There was no other description for those who were not of any interest towards Hades. Why was this one making him feel so different?_

_"Very well I shall be the spark to ignite this... **Friendship..** Do not worry Hades. I will make sure you see more of her before long." Hythlodaeus stood up moving towards Venat waving his friend goodbye._

_Something inside him wanted to protest but he did not he found himself looking forward to it. He was intrigued by the pure light that was her soul. As if she was a candle set a flame to burn forever._

_His eyes followed Hythlodaeus moving ever closer to Venat still full of Light did she shine. He saw her turn to Hythlodaeus ere long seemed annoyed by him bowing down deeply. Clearly she was yet another victim of his jests, just like Hades it almost made him smile._

_He was staring at her as he saw her removing her mask, surely because of something Hythlodaeus said. Surely Hythlodaeus knew that Hades was watching, nothing ever escaped his friend._

_Hades had seen plenty of beautiful woman but this one struck a chord in him. Her hair that fell out of the cowl was black a pure black and her eyes seemed to shine like the ocean near Amaurot a deep magnificent blue. As if the light inside her illuminated her eyes. Hades could hear his own heart beating against his chest._

_He had heard of these feelings, had seen Amaurotine fall in love. Never experienced it himself. Of course this was not uncommon. In the eyes of his brethren he was still rather young most would spend their nigh eternal life alone studying. There was but a few that would spend it together. Fewer that would ever show their affections in public, and even less would really spend their lifetimes with each other._

_Hades could not remove his eyes from Venat. Not even when she seemed to turn her face and look at him. He was glad for the mask, otherwise she would have caught him staring at her intently._

_He saw Hythlodaeus smiling slightly keeping an eye on both of them but somehow the world around him seemed to fade away. All he could see was this woman in front of him. He would not be content with just friendship he realized._

_He wanted this woman to be his. He wanted to be hers. He wondered if she could fall for him. He wondered if he could make her fall for him._

#################

Emet-Selch felt the weight of the Warrior of Light shift prompting to him looking down towards her. She looked up at him her eyes slowly opening. But this time it felt rather different.

This was not the Warrior of Light this was Venat. He could clearly see her soul, see the way her eyes glimmered. The ever same gentle expression Venat carried with her if she saw him.

He moved down ever so slightly and mere seconds later he was kissing her. Feeling her light almost engulf him. He could have stayed like this forever.

Still he felt her pull back looking at him with a certain sadness in her eyes as it was carried in with her voice. "Oh my dear Hades.. Forgive me. I beg of you forgive me for betraying our promise. But there was no other way, you were tempered by Zodiark I did not know how to help myself anymore. I had to save you. I had to save them."

Tears streaming down her face as she looked at him continuing: "Tis as you see now. There was another way if I'd only was there to tell all of you. If I'd not left.. Amaurot would still be ever glorious and I'd still be with you."

Emet-Selch shaking his head feeling tears streaming down his face the golden eyes full of hurt. "Do not do this Venat, do not take it upon you all by yourself. It was not your fault... I see it know I saw it when you sent the axe through my body. Breaking Zodiark spells. Untempering me from his grasp. Amaurot died because of the Convocations folly. I lost you, all in the thought of saving you of saving our home. If I only had listened to you..." Emet-Selch felt the sadness overtaking him more and more.

"Together my Love, together we can still save our brethrens souls. If we work together we can overcome any obstacle. Hydaelyn is with us.. She won't ask for a sacrifice. We can build a new future, we can rebuild Amaurot better than ever before. Thou only need to trust me. Trust the warrior of Light for I am the Warrior of Light, the heart of Hydaelyn. I am Persephone. I still love you with all my heart Hades. ", she once more pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

Emet-Selch whispered against her lips:"I promise you Venat.. Nothing will pull us apart ever again..."

She smiled one last time before he saw her radiating light retreating to but a fraction. The Warrior of Light opening its eyes to a sight she would have never thought possible. Emet-Selch pressed her firmly against his body crying out his heart and soul. 


	4. Hearts of the Ancients

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misaki held Emet-Selch in her arms, if one had told her before her journey to the First, that she would ever hold an Ascian in her arms she would've laughed.  
> Thou here they were, she and a mere ghostly figure she was able to touch to comfort. Someone with such a dark past. Even just seeing the small things of his past has brought her to tears. She could feel it inside her. Something had changed. Something had awakened. Would it take her Body over? Was she just a hero reborn? Reborn to be a long lost love to an Ascian?  
> She thought of Hydaelyn and Zodiark, being primals was that truly right. After all primals were the bane of Eorzea.  
> If Zodiark was really the saviour of the star, and Hydaelyn shattered it, was this really the only way? Could the Ancients have not found another?  
> 

Misaki let her fingers fumble slowly through the hair of Hades, trying to calm him in the only manner she thought possible. His tears were shattering something deep inside her. Conflicting thoughts and feelings arised, she found herself shaking her head. Once again as if something took control of her she moved her hands to his cheeks pulling him up: "Hades..." she mumbled shivering slightly. "I do now know why. But seeing you like this breaks my heart. I beg of you just tell me the things on your mind. It may help to ease the pain."

"For naught but a moment.. ere you woke up. Venat.. you were her." ,he said raising up a hand to her cheeks. "My dear.. I so wished you were whole once more." He let out a sigh not letting go of Misaki "Eons I found myself wandering through the Source and its Shards.. Never have I been so close to having her back with me after the sundering."

Misaki looked at him: "You once said you were not incapeable of love.. or feeling in general. How do you know that Venat is part of my soul?" She asked furrowing a brow, her hands yet again moving through his hair.

"I have a great affinity for the Underworld..you call it the Lifestream. My eyes can see Souls.. and the Lifestream itself. Through thy means I was able to rescue your friend from it. Do not mistake it though for being something the Ascians are capable of in general. It is my ability. And Venat...she was always able to touch people around her.. much like you today."

He shifted his weight a little his golden eyes looking into her eyes: "After you saved the Oracle of Light in the first I saw your soul for the first time.. May it not be like I see now.. but I saw an Ancient Soul inside you. When you found your strenght again in the battle after Vauthry's defeat I could clearly see Venat.. thinking it a trick of the light I was still set out to kill you. Albeit Zodiarks influence took a greater toll on my own thoughts there I think, now.. that I see you again its so clearly the same colour.. the same bright shine.. I thought I would never see it again..." ,he sighed closing his eyes as he could not watch what her reaction would be, fearing it might just yet again shatter his heart.

"I saw your memories in the Echo.." ,Misaki mumbled feeling like she almost intruded something personal albeit it they felt like her own memories as well, but rather very disconnected memories of her past life. "You fell in love with her at first sight.. your friend was rather helpful wasn't he..." A faint smile on the Lips of the Miqo'te she had never experienced any love towards her as deeply as in those memories. It made her feel all the more lonely than she already was, famed Warrior of Light never to find love.

"Hythlodaeus.. as if he had seen the future.. I had never thought of love before her.." ,his eyes slightly opened looking at the Miqo'te.

"Have you ever been in love, hero?"

She blinked a few times looking down at him shaking her head: "No.. I don't think anyone.. would ever understand me. Nor did I ever have time.. the famed hero always quick to answer upon a call of help. A long time ago I thought that Ishgard could have been my home.. but that just quickly became another means to an end. Another adventure.. and then there was Ala Mhigo.. the resistance.. your family.. Zenos and his hunt.. It just never ends. Even now with Elidibus moving, no rest for the hero, I guess. And now to even add more on top of that.. I am some kind of resurrected Ancient being that was.. in love with an Ascian I killed.. now visiting me as a ghost.. and maybe someday I get overcome by this soul of mine maybe loosing what I am entirely.. ever since Ardbert became one with me I feel.. at odds with myself almost.", she sighed looking to the ceiling.

Hades raised an eyebrow looking at her, concentrating. "Your aether does seem conflicted slightly.. but even before you and Arbert became one.. You are Venat there is not much difference between you and her.. maybe that is what sparked my hope even in my tempered state.." He sat up now raising her chin almost inspecting her raising his eyebrows yet again. "I can clearly see Venat's soul.. Ardbert was just another part of her.. I doubt what makes you, you will be gone but rather.. complete.."

He was lost in thoughts for a moment: "Right before you snapped back.. Venat said something. _Trust the warrior of Light for I am the Warrior of Light, the heart of Hydaelyn. I am Persephone._ She never spoke as if you.. need to be gone to be what you are already. Maybe you just need to.. remember? _"_

"You.. think I need to remember what I was eons ago to not feel like this anymore? Am I really like her? Tempered by a primal non the less even the heart of it... I think I lost my way, maybe giving my soul to Venat would be the right thing after all." She could not look at him let alone see him how bad the thought hurt her giving up herself,albeit to save the world even the Ancients and the remaining Ascians.

"No, you are one and the same. You just need to remember to understand my dear. She said we could rebuild Amaurot, rebuild the future.. Maybe she meant rejoining the worlds once and for all without bloodshed?" ,Hades carefully looked at her. "Hydaelyn blessed you, but now that you know her true nature.. do you think that this may be possible even?" _There may be yet hope after all,_ Hades thought.

"I ever only spoke a handful times to Hydaelyn. As you said in the Qitana Ravel, she is indeed rather mysterious about her past. Not even telling me her champion everything, if we knew sooner that a summoning like that would make someone the heart of a primal.. well.. If it wasn't for you, we would know naught more than years ago. I cannot believe she is a primal, that I am tempered by her. Albeit that only through her protection I yet live to see another day." Misaki looked at her hands. "What did it feel like to be tempered back then I wonder. I can not remember how it felt for me. It feels to me I knew naught about myself after all. I wonder how much I did of my own free will. How much people did I safe yet.. I can not even fathom. When was the last time I felt rested? When was the last time I did not trow myself into the next adventure.. ready to yet save more people." 

"My dear, I have lived nigh eternity.. Seeking to bring back brethren of my lost world. Seeing history unfold, for thy kind. I promise that if all this ever ends, I will see that you get to rest for a while. After all my kind was the steward of a star. If I do say so myself we did very good until the calamity. There were no wars, as we were all equal. If we can truly save what was lost eons ago. Even the most famed Warrior of Light may lay to rest for all its worth." ,he almost had a gentle smile on his lips.

Misaki could not help but smile thinking to herself, _like old times. I feel stronger encouraged by his words._ She blinked a few times ere looking at him. "Do you really think me and Venat the same?" ,she found herself asking all of a sudden. Hades turned to her, his eyes burning with passion for a second. "You truly don't think my eyes deceive me? I watched you.. " ,he said ere long shaking his head. "You are undeniable like her.. Tis only fitting you snapped me out of this foolishness."

"If only we knew more..." ,she mumbled to herself then looking back to Hades. "We have to understand what happened to you. After all you are rather.. different. Tis almost like Ardbert but.. there is more to it." She closed her minds as if to collect her thoughts. "You do not feel tempered anymore do you?"

Hades raised his brows at the question and found himself looking inward ere long tilting his head sideways. There was no more whispers in his head he noted to himself. He had always heard distant whispers of Zodiark felt his aether somewhere deep inside of himself. But there was naught not right now, atleast he thought ere long he felt warmth. Light. "Hydaelyn..." ,he mumbled. The Miqo'te looked up touching his cheek inspecting him her eyes seemed to look right through him. "Yes.. I can feel.. her presence.. she must have brought your soul back.."

Hades raised an eyebrow shaking his head: "Why would she do such a peculiar thing? I .. was a disciple of Zodiark. I tried to kill you, her Champion." Yet again he shaked his head, he could not believe that Hydaelyn would grant this kind of mercy, and how would this be even possible. "Hydaelyn ever grew weaker.. Especially when she halted the flood. Rescuing my soul from the Lifestream would take up a considerable amount of power. I am still sure the bird-creation of Hythlodaeus was playing its part."

The Miqo'te shaked her head in doubt. "Think of it.. That would have meant you would not die, but how did you get here? You seemed to have found me, after all you have her blessing with you now." She sighed closing her eyes sorting her thoughts. "What if this light is keeping you anchored to this realm?"

Hades raised an eyebrow at her deduction of things he raised one of his hands to look at it. He could not recall how he got here, he has been here a few days. Ever since she had killed him he has still been there watching. Watching as Elidibus started new plans, watching her react to revelations from Eld. How did he get here? The question rang in his head no answer coming closer. "I... don't remember..." ,he mumbled. 

Misaki grabed one of his hands: "Then we shall find out." ,she mumbled softly while her other hand wandered to his face softly caressing it. Through prayer she could reach Hydaelyn, she had to answer, they both needed answers. Now more than ever, she opened her eyes seeing the golden Eyes stare back at her, spotting a certain sadness. "Don't worry Hades... I shall ever remain with you." ,she said with a soft whisper and a gentle smile. The first time she felt as if even those words were somewhat her own, after all she felt not as lonely anymore. 

She had always felt lonely of course the Scions were there, but when she had lost them due to the Exarchs meddling, that was when it did hit her. She was the Warrior of Light, even with all the things happening to her friends she was expected to work. She had to keep going and fix things. Hydaelyn had choosen her, and now with the things they knew about Venat, which was her soul in an unsundered state, she was even worse than lonely. She was supposedly an Ancient being, that had friends and someone that loved her. She was one of Fourteen almost equal to one another. 

"The names.. the titles that you gave to people.. Your was Emet-Selch.. mine.. Persephone?" ,she asked looking at him now she felt tear welling up inside her. "The Convocation was Fourteen Ancients right, how are those choosen? Are they all equal in strenght I wonder.." She pulled her hands infront of her face. Maybe back then the Fourteen were almost equal to the Scions, but not as divided in their abilities. She was always the driving force for things, her strong Echo and connection with Hydaelyn pushed her to be the one that was always sought out.

"Yes, the titles are given to people that exceed in certain topics.. Lahabrea was ever good with words, a true akademic. My title has been giving to me for my exceeding abilities at creation, allthough it was first offered to our friend Hythlodaeus. Your title as Persephone was given to you, as you were the only Ancient that ventured outside Amaurot on a regular basis. There was no one that knew more about natrual creation than you." Hades said while taking one of her hands. "Every title was a protege in it's own rights. Together the Convocation of Fourteen would decide about the bigger concepts, and their good for Amaurot. We would never decide on our own as was our way." Hades finger slightly carressed over her hand.

"Until one.. left... And ere long you were thirteen that summoned Zodiark.. and I .. went off to summon Hydaelyn. The Fourteenth that was responsible for the Sundering of our home. Destroying all we ever worked on, rendering everyone sundered not able to remember anything. And making my dearest friends suffer through being the only survivors.. I shouldn't be called Warrior of Light.. I should be called the reason for the sundering.. no one can remember.. not even I could.. and now I can remember things through the Echo it feels like torture." 

Misaki pulled her hands out of Hades grasps raising both to her face burrying it in her own hands. "If I only knew earlier if I only understood things back then. Before I killed so many Ascians.. even you.. Even the person that loved what I was back then I killed.. If I only knew the things I know now. I would have never done the things I did if I knew, it is all my fault after all!" Her throath tightened the more she thought about the words pouring out of her mouth. "I killed so much.. so much .. in the name of a primal thinking it was justice and right. And now I know.. I am the same as any Ascian.. tempered by a primal fighting a war that was never my own." She felt her nails scratching her skin felt her throath tighten even more. No longer being able to hold back the tears and the feelings of guilt. 

If anyone had told her what she had done in her past life, if anytime she would have known that she was in fact not killing Ascians but friends from a past lifetime she would have never done it. It was as if someone would ask her to kill the Scions. She did reach for Hades next to her trying to anchor herselt to something. "Venat.." ,Hades mumbled while taking her hands with an utmost careful gesture. 

"I know now.. summoning Zodiark itself might have not been the right thing to do.. Since you have killed me I feel different.. there is no more.. whispers in me. I was used to that.. to the .. power, the whispering.. For me there was no other way to bring back what was lost. For we knew none. Now we might have a way worth pursuing. The past is the past.. there is only one way to make our failures up. We have to stop Elidibus.. we have to stop Zodiark.. and we have to stop Hydaelyn. It was the primals that were the bane of this world evermore. Maybe we can yet save things.. without more Bloodshed. Surely the Scions would not leave primals to run rampant. That certainly would even include Hydaelyn and Zodiark would it not? You yet have to slay some primals, dear hero. But this time an Ascian will help you.. this time we do it together."

Hades pulled her closer to himself into a tight hug, taking a deep breath. "Trust me.. I will not try to kill you this time.. I will help you.." ,he whispered into her ear sending a shiver down her spine.

"Promise me Hades.." ,she said her hand gripping at his robe. "Promise you will not betray my trust. Promise you will not hurt any more people in the name of Zodiark. Promise.. that we find out the whole truth. I want to know it all. I want to know the past.. to remember.. to build a better future, for all the races. Ancients.. Hyur.. Lalafel.. Viera.. Humans.. Ancients.. Ascians.. we all deserve life. "

Her throat was still sore she was tired of being the hero all by herself. She wanted to be more than just the hero of the Source, the Warrior of Light or Darkness... Eikon Slayer.. Ascian Slayer.. Heart of Hydaelyn. It was time to get rid of the titles and find out what she really was in this world.

"I promise you.. Misaki.." ,Hades mumbled still holding her in his arms and for the first time ever really calling her by her choosen name because after all this was a part of her as well.


	5. Echo's of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long talk with Hades and certain revelations, the famed Warrior of Light and Darkness finds herself venturing back to Amaurot and its Ruins. Hades promised to guide her to old places of her memories, in hopes of triggering her Echo for more answers. The Scions do not know yet that an old Enemy is in secret walking with their dear Hero. And until Misaki and Hades know more they agree to not tell them of his return. Albeit that no one but Misaki seems to see Hades in any way.  
> Y'shtola meanwhile tries to uncover more secrets about the mysterious Venat in the Anamnesis Anyder. And the rest of the Scions are still working on finding means to bring back their souls to the Source.

"Maybe I should have told them..." ,Misaki sighed as she and Hades walked ever closer to the Amaurot built from his memory. He simply walked beside her strolling ever slowly as he had before. "Would they have believed you? Would they have let you go? I doubt they would have with how things went. Your so called Scion friends do have a habit of keeping certain things a secret. It won't hurt for you to have one of your own. They would think you mad if you told them about the past life of yours, that does involve me being your Lover." ,the courner of his mouth slighlty twitching upwards into a smile.

Misaki shot him an almost angered look, but she could not deny his words. Her journey in the first was marked by to many lies to even count, and even worse was that an Ascian was more honest with her than her friends. They left her in a matter of days, but they spent years in the first and somehow forgot their strong bonds it seemed. Small lies all around her, not telling her what the Light had done to her until it was to late anyway.

"You are just mad that I am right with this." ,he summized and a small chuckle left his mouth. "I do say I enjoy not being seen by your Scion friends, even after I saved that Miqo'te they were still very cold and untrusting towards me. I wonder though what they would do if they knew that the famed Hero they love so much spent an entire night with an Ascian arm in arm.. Even falling asleep after a while.. ." Misaki shot him another angered look. "Would you stop, you full well know what happend yesterday. I am feeling ... like not myself but myself okay.." ,she groaned and stood still for a moment.

"I feel this tug towards you all this time.. it scares me. I did not feel this before alright. And yes it was very comforting to spend some time with you finding out certain things.." ,her eyes moved towards his. Their gaze meeting, he looked almost uncertain as if he did not know what to say. "Can we.. just..move on.. I want to see my.." she sighed biting her lip slightly. "our.. home."

Hades looked at her just nodding whilst moving forward ere long, for a while they walked in silence until the beauty of Amaurot came into sight. Much like the first time it was hard to believe something like this exsisted to Misaki. "Well.. atleast now I know why it felt so.. familiar.. and yet.. so great." ,her voice was almost only a whisper as she felt some tears well up in her eyes. Hades did not see her first reaction to seeing Amaurot but this one speaked volumes. "Tis.. only a memory of it.. Back when the world was whole.. and our people were whole.. it was nothing like this it was full of life.. But now... so silent.. so sad.." ,he closed his eyes for a moment ere he looked back towards Misaki. "Our home is not far from here.. let us go there.. "

Misaki nodded and followed him down the streets it was not as long as a walk as she thought. It was near the building where she found him as Emet-Selch after he had kidnapped the Exarch. A magic portal brought them up to a very high floor. And now she was standing infront of the doors of her home. The same as in her vision, her hand reached out resting on the door for a solid minute.

She was thankful for Hades silence, he did not push her or made a joke. He just waited and for that she was thankful, she would not have wanted to deal with this right now. And yet she could not bring herself to push the doors out of the way, she was nervous. What would she see in this vision if she got one. Would she hate herself even more. Would it destroy her even more. She had never felt so conflicted, she started shaking as if she was freezing and now she felt like she was. 

"I am here for you..." ,Hades voice was close he was right behind her his mouth near her ears, she turned her head slightly looking at him. His expression was full of concern and love he did care for her well being. She saw him outstretch his hand so she could touch him. This was after all the only way he could interact with anything. If he tried to touch her it was to no avail but whenever she did touch him, he could interact with her and the surrondings she touched. They had spent a night after all in the arms of one another, it felt like second nature to Misaki. He slowly moved his other arm around her body holding her hand tight in his own. "Ready?" , he mumbled and she could feel the heat of his spoken words against her neck. The shaking became less and she took a deep breath: "Yes..."

Hades pushed open the door to their home revealing a small hallway leading to a small living room area with something that looked like a kitchen and a sitting area. Flowers.. and plants everywhere. The smell of some was delicate, she had never smelled anything like these plants. She felt her legs growing weaker the longer she took the look in. This was her home, it was so clear and hurt so much. The smell, the open books, the couch, the pillows, the robes.. and the mask that sat right next to the door. She felt her knees giving in if Hades wasnt holding her she would have fallen to the ground. She remembered how they used to spent their days together.

"I would come home.. after being gone weeks.. you always sat there.. reading.. waiting.. everytime." ,she mumbled Hades nodded silently picking her up into his arms carrying her to the couch. "Every single time.. you always smiled.. whenever I came home you were there waiting.. we would sit there when I got back.. I told you about everything.. from my ventures.. and you told me about yours.. " Once Hades had put her down he just kept holding her hands watching her remember things from a distance. "You.. would let your hands wander through my hair.. I would rest in your arms.. You would tell me about new creations... About the things I missed in the convocation.. And... You.. You would tell me how much you missed me..." she felt like someone pulled away the weight from her soul. These memories that filled her head they belonged to her.

She saw Hades look down toward their hands she saw tears falling down his face.

"Hades...", she reached for his face her fingers moving over his cheek his face turning to her. The golden eyes burning welled up with tears. She took a deep breath and thought what she could say to ease his pain, but she felt her own pain coming up. The typical pain of the Echo far worse than before.

She had never felt it like this, the air was kicked out of her lungs. She was gasping for air her vision blurred in front of her.

"Misaki... Calm down... Misaki...",Hades grabbed her wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her into his embrace. Her face pressed against his chest, she felt Aether prickle in the air it was his Aether, wrapping around her calming her down, the pain of the echo dwindling down. The smell of grass and paper engulfed him, she remembered that he always had this particular smell on him, two things she loved. The first time she found herself enjoying the smell was back when they spent nights laying down in the grass together.

"We used to lay down in the grass... almost every night.. you weaved your aether showing me the Underworld... But.. I always just looked at your soul.. this shade of red that inspired to make the flower.... My creation..", she released her breath. Sighing into his robes "The next full moon.. You... You... You said that you were falling for me.. That you loved me.. You wanted to spend eternity with me.. Looking at the stars, watching the shine of my soul fill with excitement at your sight, looking at my eyes.. Feeling my presence next to you... I was so shy back then your words... Made my cheeks flare up.. I could not even look at you.. I felt so happy.. I remember that you thought I was not accepting it...you wanted to leave... And I was so clumsy I... I panicked and pulled you back... We lost our balance and fell down.. Our masks falling down... And everyone looked at us... And I just kissed you in front of everyone.. It was as if nothing was around me anymore... It was my first kiss... You were so distraught when I told you... Saying it had to be special.. That you ruined it.. But you didn't... " 

Hades still held her while she talked about memories he had never forgotten. He smiled to himself, he had not felt the warmth that he felt now for a long time. "I love you... I will love you forever...",he sighed burying his face in her hair. "I thought I lost you forever.. But here we are...", he took a deep breath inhaling her scent. 

"There shall be no day our souls apart. For I am evermore yours, that I promise before the star. You shall be mine until the undoing of our souls... Hades..",she started whispering sounding uncertain but with every single word her voice grew firm. Filled with passion and devotion. This was not an ordinary memory.

Hades frooze at those words, she had said these words when she first told him her feelings. The first night they spent together, the first night their souls touched. She made a promise using those exact words weaving her Aether into her very own creation. A flower as red as the shade of his souls, he did remember the smell it was so pleasent. She had handed him the flower that he had later called the rose, at first he was confused by the thorns in it. Until he thought about it longer noticing that she always used to say, that most people could not appreciate his harsher side like she did. For her he was just perfect, a flower that needs a gentle touch.

For a while both fell silent Hades was still holding her close in his arms, the face buried in her hair. He felt her weight shift in his arms and thought she may had enough, but she pulled herself closer to him: "This feels right.. Like I belong here.. I remember how we spent time together. But I don't remember much.. Or anything beyond that.. But I know I was happy with you. I want that back..",he felt her hands tug at his robes. "Am I enough.. Being like I am is that enough.." ,her voice trailed of with every word, speaking of her uncertainty.

"If I have the choice.. Of having nothing of you like it was for eons and having you here with me.. Remembering ever slightly how we spent our days.. Laying in my arms like this...", he sighed pulling her into a much firmer grab. "Misaki...", the way he said her name made her shiver. "I love you no matter what you look like.. I fell in love with your soul.. And your soul is what makes you who you are."

Misaki sighed in relief closing her eyes trying to calm herself but ere long she felt throbbing pain of the Echo again. This pain was beyond anything she knew, she could feel her own Aether being torn, at this rate she would drag Hades into the vision with her the same pain and agony would await him. "Let... Me let me go... No" she gasped for air at every word but she couldn't get out of his grab. "I told you we do this together..." he said pushing her against him. She groaned in pain and hid her face in Hades robes, after a few more staggered breaths she felt like she was thrown over the edge. 

_She was desperately clinging to the only familiar thing around her, Hades. They both fell into the black abyss until they both hit the ground hard. Misaki could not believe the pain she felt, it made her feel numb. She opened her eyes in a fluttering manner groaning at the sudden light. "What happened.. ", she mumbled. Raising up from the ground looking for Hades he was already standing looking around "This is close.. to a village you used to visit.." he looked at her._

_Misaki blinked a few times and then looked around her but it did not seem very familiar to her. "Not that I can remember... Our home sparked something this doesn't. This vision.. Something is wrong with it. Usually I experience them firsthand but this one...", her hand touched the forest floor which was slightly wet she took a deep breath and could smell the earth and plants and... Something metallic..." Blood... I can smell blood.. I mean usually my visions aren't like that..." she said shaking her hand and getting up why could she smell blood and why did she still feel the pain from the fall._

_Something was very wrong with this, this had to be something important if Hydaelyn gave her a vision of such strength. Hear... Feel... Think.. "Where is the village.. Is this before the calamity?" she looked towards Hades he seemed to be thinking then looking up his eyes concentrating. "Given the sky it was before the calimity.. Around the time where the phenomena began this area was one of the first...you were here to inspect it. You did return finding nothing out of the ordinary. But if you smell blood..." he seemed to be a little lost in thought for a while until he gestured down a hill "The village was somewhere down the hill near a river."_

_Misaki kept an eye on him something seemed to bother him but it seems he was not ready to share it yet, they hiked down the hill to the village and the sight they found was horrific. The ground was stained in red there was practically no piece of earth that was not drowned in blood. Never had Misaki seen anything like this but it was even worse, the bodies that lay all around it was as if they were drained of fluid if not mumified. Bodies of grown... ups children... Animals.. She blinked in horror ere long noting that even the plants had died away in much the same manner. "What can do such a thing..." she mumbled in horror falling to her knees._

_And then a sudden cry from the sides was to be heard. A woman with a red mask fell to her knees like Misaki clenching one of the bodies to her chest. Venat. It was Venat with her Convocation Robes and mask. She looked around the village but she could not see Hades or Misaki only the horror. Her blue eyes were full of horror as she was beholding the sight._

_"This was not planned.",a sigh could be heard as another robed figure came out of one of the houses he wore white robes and a golden mask with a bird face and red ornaments. "Venat.. Why were you so quick.. Now I have to fetch you so you don't run back to your Hades.. Telling him and the others..." he sighed raising his arms and looking slightly upwards the sky. "They're sacrifice will bring about my greatest concept the others just won't understand yet... But soon.. They will soon.. If you just don't ruin it now...." he looks toward Venat that seemed to in deep shook._

_Hades ran to her trying to shake her: "Run away... What are you doing..!", he yelled at her but his hands moved right through her as he fell to the ground through her body. But as if she heard him she bolted up and made for a run earning yet another sigh from the white figure who casually followed her and snapped._

_Purple Aether manifested around the figure of Venat pulling her to the ground firmly. The arms tied behind her back raising her up so she was almost hanging from the sky. Misaki was shooked deeply, this reminded her of the vile Aether what was around the ascians all the time. This was darkness._

_"You will not ruin my concept.", the white figure spat out grabbing Venats chin and raising it up. He grabbed the mask from her face casting it aside. "Hades is truly lucky to have gotten you hasn't he... If you were just another quiet Convocation Member.. I would have less problems.. If only you weren't so annoying. Why did you insist on coming here I had to rush here because of your stubbornness .. Trying to remove this experiment so you would find naught. I had hoped Hades would keep you in bed for one more day... ", another sigh._

_"If I could only kill you right here... But Hades... Would know immediately won't he.... He would look for you until he found you... And look for the person whoever hurt you until he could remove it from our star.. He would never rest without you.. So much love.. ", the figure went ever closer to Venat grabbing some stray hair from her raising it to his nose and taking a whiff._

_"You reek of him... Like he reeks of you.. I don't understand what it is about you... That he adores you so deeply.. You're weak.. Disgusting... You are lousy at creation magic.. And your obsession with plants..." ,he spat out the words. "You will be his end.. You'll kill him someday.. And I can not wait to see you suffer from it.. Venat.." he pulled her closer his tongue licking over her lips._

_Venat looked at him in pure horror but there was naught she said, naught she could do but listen and watch. A smile built up on the the figure in white robes. " Don't worry.. You go back to your beloved Hades.. He will be so busy loving you he won't notice until it's to late.. And you will not tell him either.. I'll make sure if it.." , he purred as Venat tried to pull away but the Aether grip just became more firm._

_Misaki could see Hades watch in Horror as the Aether pushed away the cowl of Venat her raven black hair falling out. Her hair was pulled back violently and the man in white robes placed to hands at the side of her head. All of a sudden both Venat and Misaki screemed in agony from the pain._

_Hades could just watch what happened. He saw both souls flare up in incredible pain. The Aether was pushing into the soul of Venat and pulling something out until her body fell limp to the ground. The part of her soul that was ripped out almost was soon consumed by the purple Aether. What had just happened? It was impossible to take someone's soul or rob him of Aether. Hades looked around noticing something very strange the whole area with all the dead people the Aether was gone. Their souls were gone. Nothing was there... No life anymore._

_Hades eyes shot towards Misaki who was laying on the ground much like Venat and moved towards her she was shaking violently: "Misa... I am here.. Please..", he reached for her but to no avail. His eyes moved towards the man who was laying next to Venat he picked up her limp body. He snapped her clothes clean carrying her out of the village the purple Aether clinged to him burying deep inside of him and ere long even Hades could not spot any of it._

_He remembered the day Venat came back from this visit. She was like she always was, sweet... endearing and so very happy. But the story she told about that village it was having her eyes shine less back then he did not know the reason why but now he did. Someone did alter her memories and had hurt her greatly in doing so. And not only her but a whole village and area were drained by Aether. Like a lot of other places back then before the calamity. Was this all the reason why the star had been dying. Hades clenched his fists. "Hydaelyn... If this was what had been happening... Why did you wait so long to give her back.."_

_He looked down toward the Miqo'te again she was still completly out of it. How is it that she feels it like this is happening to her right now? Hades sighed he could not touch her physically maybe his soul could reach her. He took a deep breath before his soul reached out to her almost holding her in a tight hug with his soul. He could feel the little ruptures that the white robed figure left through forcefully plugging out something of Venat's Soul. But how could this be, even if they were the same soul this had apparently happend in the past. For all they knew this should not affect her in this very moment._

_He let a bit of his essence flow into the ruptured parts mending them effectively until he felt something. There was something deep down in her, he could clearly feel it, this did not belong there at all. The bits of purple Aether in the depths of her soul. His teeth clenched, this figure had implanted something so deep in her soul that it affected her still after eons altering the memory her soul would harken. He grumbled and wanted to remove it from her, but as soon as he tried latching onto this little intruder he could feel the searing pain it would bring upon Misaki._

_His soul slingshotted back to him and his wide eyes stared at her, this had never happend before. If he would remove it he would bring her pain that was far worse than what she had just experienced. Her tattered soul would not be able to take it. He clenched his fists. "Did you bring me back to mend this..." ,he mumbled to himself seeking an answer from the Ancient Mother Primal, but she had not yet ever graced him with words of her own._

_He thought back to the days after Venat had returned, when the calamity had grown ever stronger with every month. He had not understand her distress whenever she returned, whenever they had sent her out to find the remnants of shattered villages, continents and towns. And everytime she returned she went further from Hades. Whenever she was gone Elidibus pressed forward ideas how to help the dying star._

_It became aparent, that their efforts were not doing anything to help. And no one could figure out what was happening, but now that he saw this little village sucked of any and all Aether... "This.. this wasn't happening by chance.." ,he mumbled to himself kneeling down next to the Hero. "And Venat found out... and I let her go outside.. all by herself everytime... how many things had he taken from you...I wonder.." ,he mumbled feeling tears gather in his eyes. He had done naught when Venat was surely growing ever weaker in a manner he thought was just distress over their dying star._

_"Did you leave.. because I was not there for you..." ,he looked to the place where Venat had been hanging. Back when they decided to summon Zodiark he had felt something in her click. She tried to tell him she felt bad but back then they had to save their star. She left them to do the summon as the Thirteen not the Fourteen as meant to be. And she had come back when she found out they had planned more sacrifices. She looked at him in this specific expression that he thought was hate but in reality she mourned what she had lost._

_He had been tempered he had to fufill Zodiarks will and her believes, brought her to Hydaelyn. And Hydaelyn brought him back, maybe she wanted him to help her after all. Maybe he could help her understand his own past. It seemed like there was yet to much even he did not know, he had always thought the past was like he lived._

An unknown calamity befell the world, they saved it by Zodiarks grace and Hydaelyn shattered him and the Paradise they had was lost. But now seeing the past of Venat, the one he loved that he was close for nigh eons, seeing that she found something out she nor any of the Convocation were supposed to know. And they never found out until now? Or was there someone else who knew. He thought back to how Hythlodaeus vanished with Venat, they tried to bring Hades to follow but he wouldn't. No, he couldn't Zodiark did not let him. Zodiark whispered to him all this time that it was fine, they would come back to Hades it would all be like it used to be again. Maybe all of this was a lie, maybe nothing would ever go back to what it was. No if he really thought of it, the plan was to sacrifice more to Zodiark again, but then after that there were no more plans after that. But Zodiark would not leave would he, they would do sacrifices for all their nigh eternal lifes. Wouldn't they?

Venat could never forgive him these sins, could she? _Hades let out a sigh: "Who was this... he knew Venat.. knew me.. he must have been close..:" ,he mumbled to himself._

_"What.. happened?" Misaki was breathing heavily grabbing Hades shoulder looking at him still shocked and scared: "What did he do with me?" ,she asked trembling. Hades took her hand and pulled her towards himself embracing her: "Forgive me..." ,he mumbled taking in the scent of her hair. Fir and roses. He sighed still holding her: "The aether.. it burrowed inside of Venat's soul.. your soul and it planted something there and took something out in return.. It must have altered her memories... If I had only been with her..." ,he mumbled. "If I had only seen it.. maybe things would have never gone the way they did if I would have been there for her."_

_"Don't say that.. we don't know what happened.. but now..." she pushed him away slightly with a gentle smile looking at him: "We are close to the truth, and we will find it.. and we will find a way to end this all." She held his hand to her face closing her eyes "Lest you forget the promise we hade to each other.. We will go through this together.. I promised.. I intend to keep this promise." She said firmly ere she opened her eyes that glimmered with passion and determination._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well so far so good guys. I have been enjoying writing this one. Im very happy with how things turn out. Let me know what you think. I am already working on the next chapter.


End file.
